


Kindred Shouldn't Love

by Rhysbando



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game), World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Kindred Confusion, Vampires, they smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhysbando/pseuds/Rhysbando
Summary: Star has been feeling these weird feelings about her mentor, Beckett. One night, she goes to research what exactly is wrong with her, where Beckett finds her.Beckett/OC One Shot





	Kindred Shouldn't Love

Kindred shouldn’t love. That’s what has always stuck with Star since the moment she was embraced. Among all of the other things that Beckett has so generously taught her throughout the few years she’s been among the undead, her questions of emotions and love have always seemed to go unanswered. Everyone she asks seems to say the same thing. Kindred shouldn’t love. She was confused by the wording of that. “Shouldn't”, not “Can’t”. 

Star hadn’t been what she would call involved in relationships when she was human. Sure she had crushes on boys and girls in high school, but nothing she would call a boyfriend or girlfriend. She knew what the longing feeling was to be near someone. And she knew it was still there as a vampire, kindred, she corrected herself in her head. It was hard to explain, but whenever she did, her peers would brush it off as her not understanding “The Beast” inside of her, or her hunger for blood. She knew it was different. And it was embarrassing. 

Star had snuck into the local library of wherever Beckett had brought her for the time being. Being unaffiliatetd with kindred politics meant always being on the move, to not fall into the sects of vampire society that she has been taught to disdain. She had told Beckett she needed some fresh air, after a particularly dragging session of learning about other beings of the night that weren’t kindred, which she was not interested. This particular night, she had stepped into the library to research known mutations in kindred history. At this point, she was beginning to wonder if her feelings were actually wrong. There had to be something wrong with her. At this point, she had been here for a good three hours, reading this and that about mutations, the history of her clan, and various psychology books published by known kindred scholars. Hopefully Beckett wasn’t too worried, Star thought. She couldn’t bring herself to have these conversations with him. He was her biggest problem. Even the most boring lessons could be made interesting by Beckett. He had walked this Earth for so long, has seen so much, both in kindred society and standard history. She was lucky to call him her mentor and she would forever be in his debt. She could listen to him talk forever. God, she was in deep. She could never let him know how she felt. It would ruin their relationship, and more importantly, he’d probably leave her for herself. That was the nature of the Gangrel clan anyways, being alone. She sighed, it was her fate eventually. Beckett couldn’t mentor her forever. In frustration, her head hit the desk she was sitting at with a light thud, muted by the x number book she was on tonight. 

“Kindred lore putting you to sleep?” An all too familiar voice came from the other side of the room. She quickly picked her head up and met the eyes of Beckett. She couldn’t look at him for long and turned away. 

“Just doing some research,” she said quietly. “How did you know I’d be here?” Beckett chuckled and approached Star.

“You know, when you say that you’re going out for ‘fresh air,’ and then disappear for three hours, knowing you?” He pulled a chair across from her. “I figured something was picking at your brain.” She had a reflex to be defensive. She pulled the numerous books she had at the table close to her. 

“It’s nothing you can help me with, so I figured I’d find answers myself,” she retorted. She didn’t want to be cold to Beckett, but to protect herself, she had to be. He just wouldn’t understand. Beckett reached over and swiped one of the many books that Star just couldn’t contain with her small wingspan. He looked over her glasses to read the title. 

“The History of Kindred Mutations and Illnesses?” He picked up a couple more. “Psychology for Vampires? Love and Death: Memoirs of Kindred Relationships?” Beckett read out some more titles. Star looked down and hid her face with her hands when she saw Beckett try to meet her eyes.“...Is there something you’re not telling me, Star?”

“Look, you can’t help me anyways. So why does it matter?” Star said into her hands. “If you could, I would have asked.” She wasn’t about to give in. She was going to figure what was wrong with her and deal with it, all without Beckett’s help. She heard Beckett stand up and walk over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Come on, lets go,” he said softly. “You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, but it’s almost sunrise, and I don’t know about you, but I’d like to see the next night.” He was such a joker, in the most eloquent way. She loved his jokes. 

Star rose from her seat, shoved a couple books into her bag, and followed Beckett back to their hotel room, all with Beckett’s hand protectively on her shoulder.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Star fell asleep immediately when they returned. The next day she didn’t remember the way Beckett had closed the blinds, tucked her into bed, and when Beckett was sure she was asleep, placed a gentle kiss on her pale forehead. If she only knew, Beckett thought. 

Eventually, Star rolled out of bed to see Beckett, fully dressed and sitting at the edge of his bed. He was fully prepared to give her plastic cup of blood as soon as she sat up. She silently thanked him and quickly drank it. She wiped her mouth with her arm. She realized she was still fully dressed in last night’s clothes. Oh yeah, last night, she thought. 

“So now that you’re up and fed,” Beckett smirked. “We’re going to talk about last night, no arguments.” His smirk was quickly replaced by a very serious stare. Star sighed and crossed her arms. She looked away from him, which seemed to be the new norm for her. 

“There’s nothing to talk about, Beckett,” she lied. “It’s fine, I’m over it.” Beckett reached over and pulled her face to his gaze. 

“Do you really think that after all these years, I don’t know when you’re lying to me?” Beckett sternly questioned her. There was no bullshitting Beckett. He was too smart to not know when people were lying to him, especially Star. His strong glare turned into what almost looked like defeat. “Please Star, you know you can tell me anything,” he begged. “I want to do anything I can to help you.” Star looked at him in fear. She wanted to tell him what was wrong so bad. She wanted to tell him about all of these feelings she had about him, basically dating back to when they first met. But she couldn’t. Kindred shouldn’t love, she repeated in her head over and over again. She dissociated, only hearing the faint sound of Beckett trying to get her to respond to him. She suddenly snapped back to the present, repeating the last “Kindred shouldn’t love” she had said in her head. Beckett blinked a few times and then sighed. “Star, have you met someone?” He said after a few seconds of silence. Star looked away. She was on the verge of tears. It was over for her, there was no going back now. She just had to tell the truth and pack her bags. 

“Yes and no,” she responded quietly. “I just need to know if something is wrong with me,” she deflected. “Everything I’ve heard and read say that relationships between kindred should remain professional, because everyone is out to get you. It’s just so hard to believe because they’ve also said that we’re not supposed to have these feelings, but I can’t believe that because I have them! I can’t find anything about a kindred relationship that hasn’t ended in death and it sucks! And I can’t go to you for help because you’re the one that's causing me to feel this way!” She quickly stopped herself. She fell back onto the bed and finally shed one tear of blood. “It’s different than feeding, it’s absolutely not ‘the beast’ everyone talks about, it’s softer.”

“Star, stand up,” Beckett said. She looked at him and wiped a tear. She was shocked. He wasn’t running away. He wasn’t yelling at her to get out. She did as she was asked. 

“Why aren’t you kicking me out?” Star weeped. “I’m a horrible kindred.” Beckett didn’t speak, but pulled her into a strong embrace. She was confused, but reciprocated. This was nice, this is what she wanted. 

“This life has damned both of us. I am very sorry you were brought into this life,” Beckett said into her ear. “However, you shouldn't feel bad for feeling this way. It’s more common than you think.” Star broke the contact and looked at him. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Kindred say a lot of silly things to prevent themselves for having to take responsibility for their actions. Me on the other hand? Well, I’m not most kindred, as you might have guessed.”  
And then he kissed her. A real, human-like kiss. It was quick, but she didn’t care. She smiled at him. 

“I’ve experienced love before, Star. I’ll be honest, it didn’t end well.” Beckett confessed. Star looked down, and he caught her chin in his hand. “But, I know I care about you. And even though all of this is still confusing for you, I’ll be by your side, and that’s a promise.” 

Star had no words. How could she? She leaped into his arms, and they both laughed. Now that she had a true companion in this cruel world who knew so much, she felt safe, and that was rare in this world. 

They kissed again.


End file.
